


Dear Clint

by Wolf_By_Moonlight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_By_Moonlight/pseuds/Wolf_By_Moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've saved my life more times than I can count. I wish I could have saved yours. Just one more time.</p>
<p>Natasha writes Clint a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Clint

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing in the Avengers fandom,  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta Born_with_wings :)

Dear Clint

I know it's been a while since I've written to you.

Sorry.

I've been busy with the Avengers, you know saving the world and all that.

It's not the same without you Clint.

They miss you too. Steve tries his best, I know he does, to make up for not having you there. Tony's been extra snarky, I didn't even know that was possible. Bucky is recovering well. I guess it would be good to have a sniper on the team again but I don't like the idea of anyone replacing you.

I know it's silly.

I knew James long before I knew you. He's a good guy, a good friend. Steve is thrilled. I don't want to be bitter; he's getting his best friend back.

But it just reminds me that I've lost mine.

Thor keeps telling me that you were a great warrior, that surely you're feasting in Valhalla already and that one day we'll all be reunited there. I think it's his way of coping.

I'm not sure I believe in that sort of thing...the afterlife.

I'm not sure I want to. I think we both know that there is too much red in my ledger.

I know it's selfish, but if there is an afterlife, I hope that we're together again, even if I do end up somewhere...less desirable.

There are so many things I want to say to you Clint. So many things I wish I'd said. But I like to think that I'm not one for should haves. So I'm not going to write them down, even if you could see them.

I wonder if maybe I should leave. Pack up and take off. I wonder if I even could. I know that if you were here we could have done it. Together. But then if you were here, there wouldn't be a reason to leave.

I like to think that you were happy, with SHIELD, with the Avengers...with me. I know I was.

You gave me hope Clint.

You've saved my life more times than I can count. I wish I could have saved yours. Just one more time.

I know that I said love is for children.

But maybe just this once I can afford to be a little more childish.

I love you мой ястреб.

Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> мой ястреб - my hawk  
> I don't speak Russian, this is from Google translate so I apologise if it's completely wrong :)


End file.
